


keep your eyes on me

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Let go,” Cassian murmurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just... love these two and i need to learn how to write them aaahhh

“Let go,” Cassian murmurs and Bodhi gasps.

His legs twitch but Cassian holds them down, continues to lick and nip at his skin. His tongue teases at the crease of Bodhi’s thigh and Bodhi closes his eyes, shudders as he feels Cassian’s stubble rub against him.

“Look at me,” Cassian demands quietly. Bodhi obeys, raises his head to appreciate the way Cassian is settled between his legs, hands on Bodhi’s hips now. He holds Bodhi’s gaze for a long, heated moment, before he bends down and draws his tongue from the base of Bodhi’s cock to the tip of it. Bodhi bucks against him and whimpers. “Let me hear you,” Cassian asks roughly and presses a kiss to his cock, sucks at it with urgency that has Bodhi crying out. Cassian groans in satisfaction and looks up at him again, grabs the base of Bodhi’s cock to swirl his tongue at the tip.

“Cassian,” Bodhi whimpers, and it’s a demand, it’s a plea. Cassian hums takes him in, his mouth wet and so hot that Bodhi bucks up again. He whimpers and tries to apologise; his hand reaches to card through Cassian’s hair. Cassian moans and presses down on it, curls Bodhi’s fingers until Bodhi takes the hint and pulls on the locks between his fingers. Cassian groans and his eyes squeeze shut, head bobbing up and down as Bodhi brings his other hand to cradle his head. He tries to thrust up gently and Cassian follows his lead, stays still and lets his tongue swirl just so until Bodhi is trembling and ready to burst. He slips out of Cassian’s mouth and goes to jack himself; he tries to give a warning, but Cassian stays there. His lips are barely touching the head of his cock, and his eyes close with bliss when Bodhi gives a strangled moan and shoots all over his face, and he swears the sight of Cassian painted with his come lets Bodhi squeeze that much more out of his cock.

Bodhi relaxes back to catch his breath and a smile spreads over his face when he feels Cassian cleaning him up, leaving a trail of kisses up his body as he goes. He kisses Bodhi’s hip, his side, his collarbone; he rests at the crook of his neck. He nips at the skin there and Bodhi buries his hand in Cassian’s hair again, wraps his other arm around him to get him as close as possible. Bodhi can feel how hard he is against his side, but he can’t even inquire before Cassian is pulling away to shake his head at him. He leans in and kisses him, and Bodhi can feel he’s taken himself in hand. He returns the kiss and then he pulls away, his hand cupping Cassian’s face.

“You never let me take care of you,” Bodhi whispers. It’s not the right time, he knows it’s not the right time, and he wants to take it back, and—

“No,” Cassian says quietly and leans in even closer, touches their foreheads together. “No, you...” He swallows before he says what’s on his mind. “You’re more important.”

Bodhi’s breath stutters and his thumbs caress over Cassian’s cheekbones for a moment. He wants to protest, he wants to say so much, but there’s a desperation in Cassian’s eyes that stops him from doing either. He pulls him closer and sucks on his lower lip, grins when Cassian moans and opens his lips for him. The movement of his hand continues and Bodhi deepens the kiss.

“Come on,” he murmurs when they pull apart to take a breath. “Come on, Cass. For me,” he whispers and his fingers play with the head of Cassian’s cock. Cassian groans and kisses him again, rough and biting as they both work him until he spills on Bodhi’s belly.

Bodhi holds him close after that, uncaring of the mess they’ve made. He pets Cassian’s hair and presses little kisses to his jaw until he gathers the courage to speak.

“I’m not,” is all he manages to say in the end.

Cassian just looks at him, eyes impossibly soft.

“To me, you are,” he says, and Bodhi’s heart swells.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
